Talk:The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Template/Archive1
Conversation about recruitment :Well, so far I've been trying to put together the videos and external links for the ones we have created. So, I can be responsible for at least that bit. Also, I'm willing to do some guides for some of the older episode from the pilot up through til guitarmageddon, so if Payo wants to split em up somehow we could do that. --MC Esteban™ 01:33, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::Do you think there are any jobs that new people could do? Something small, perhaps to get them involved?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:38, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::Sure, they could do anything I think. Perhaps they could do the intros, do screen shots if they have the capability, post up the video links or set up the template. Or, if Payo or anyone else is feeling overwhlemed, we could split up the guides between volunteers so someone is doing them Monday, or Tuesday, or whatever. --MC Esteban™ 01:46, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Or perhaps we can make this one of the "jobs" like law enforcement or MC to entice people to get involved. --MC Esteban™ 02:52, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Forgot to post newer style I had created a newer formatting, which I had discussed with MC and El Payo, but didn't post it. So , I did, and moved the poll to the "review" section.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:39, 5 June 2007 (UTC) : yeah, this is better. I could still go either way on the TOC, but it's in a better place here. As far as the poll goes, unless I can figure out a way to make it useful, I may nix it too. Right now, all the data dumps into the same tube, regardless of how I set it up (it's not me, it's the js - same terms = same data dump). While this kind of silliness could work for some (cough*Avery*cough), I would rather be able to make something that is at least potentially informative on some level. Then again, I do have that statistics fetish. I'm also still trying to figure out something for balls-ish / bear-ish radio buttons, just because I think they would look nice. --thisniss 18:17, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know where criticizing the individual episodes started, but for wikis, talk pages were designed for conversation, so maybe reviews and what not can go there with a link on the main page. Perhaps there would be another place for polls.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:28, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::If you can get the poll to work, I think it's totally awesome! Gives the newbies something to interact with on one of the pages. Can you skin it or make it more visually appealing? I can't really see talk pages as a place to leave reviews of the show personally, I see it as more of a place to discuss the page itself. Also, I support the idea of not having a table of contents, as it is just cluttering up the page too much with the large TONIGHT! and freedom quote, and isn't really that functional. Also, IMO, I think currently the template has too much caps lock and run-together phrases, making it overall less readable. But, keep hacking away at it, we'll figure it out eventually! :P --MC Esteban™ 21:02, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I ran together phrases because it's much easier to double click and start typing real content than to have to highlight and delete individual words. But for readability's sake, maybe they shouldn't be. --El Payo 22:03, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with MC, we have to just keep fiddling with it; eventually the best look and style will be found.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:09, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps reviews can be placed on a completely different page (a sub-directory?), since it has nothing to do with the objective content of the episode, but instead is more subjective and would serve to clutter up the main episode guide. ::I don't see any reason to disappear the TOC. It's a helpful guide to what's on the page. It's very useful for people who are unfamiliar with wikis. If it is an issue of clutter due to the large TONIGHT, perhaps the TONIGHT can be shrunk? ::And you're right, the talk pages can be used to discuss questions about the main page (and not to review the episodes), it sure beats going somewhere private to discuss disagreements. Openly including the Wikiality.com community should be our goal with every issue, especially disagreements. ::Wiki problems can only be solved with open discussion.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:32, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Poll, TOC I'm adding the poll to the template to see how it works. Has to be done here, rather than as a general template, or all the poll data will dump back onto Template:poll page. I can explain this better after some coffee. If the placement of the poll on the page looks bad, please move it. I am personally not crazy about having the Table of Contents, though I understand it can be helpful. I would if it were me, tho. I put the poll where I did to balance the table of contents visually, so the page would (hopefully) look more balanced above the scroll. If we do decide to ax the TOC in future (my pref), I'd recommend moving the poll to the bottom of the page.--thisniss 17:26, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't see a poll anywhere on the page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:30, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::Oh! There it is!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:33, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Formatting so that all "sections" are at the same level. This makes it easy for people to edit at the same time among other things.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:43, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :This is growing. Please work on it, I'm almost done. Obviously, the mold will have to be broken occasionally, i.e. special reports, shows with no Word, but it will be nice to have a standard to work on most of the eps. Of course. But I don't think the episode summary should be one level above the rest. Otherwise, why not make it like the introduction section that will appear above the table of contents.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:52, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::Ahh, I see what your saying. Should I bold it or put it in caps or something? The idea was to seperate the summary from the reviews etc. Technically, we dont even need the header really. --MC Esteban™ 01:00, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, well, if my command of the english language were as good as I imagined, it would have made sense the first time!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:06, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't see you had made the edit, so I had no context, hehe. --MC Esteban™ 01:09, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::Alright, done fiddling. Work your mojo if you'd like. --MC Esteban™ 01:16, 27 May 2007 (UTC)